Just a Story
by InuShinigami
Summary: Childhood was easier when monsters only existed in stories and nightmares.
1. The King

**Author's Note: I've hit a bit of writer's block for my story Tilt, so while I have been struggling with my muse, I've been working on this in my spare time~ I love Hellsing and this little AU popped into my head: Yes, Integra is a bit younger in this than in the manga, but it worked better with the plot I have planned. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The King**

* * *

Yet again, Integra found herself unable to sleep. Her fingers drummed silently against her stomach as her eyes traced the cracks in the ceiling. The building was eerily silent, even given the time of night: not a breeze of the wind nor a creak from the foundation. Simply silence.

She turned ten years old tonight. Had someone asked her how she felt about this a year ago, she would have been exuberant over the prospect. Double digits: a major milestone in the eyes of most children.

She had often imagined the party: not a huge celebration, just something simple and meaningful shared between the inhabitants of the manor. The staff and soldiers would send her well wishes, the few that she spoke to more often might even bring her cards or small trinkets as gifts. Walter would certainly have arranged a cake to be made, her favorite, even: vanilla with fresh, ripe strawberries. Her mouth watered at the thought.

And her father. Despite his failing health, Sir Hellsing would not have simply sat back: he would put on a show of spirit for her, pretending to be better just for her sake. He would have done everything in his power to make her feel as happy and carefree as he could. If he had his way, this day would have been perfect.

Too bad he was dead.

She rolled on her side, the bed creaking and groaning under her weight despite her small size. Her longs bangs fell over her eyes, obscuring her vision, but she did not bother to brush them aside. Without her glasses on, everything was a blur anyway. Though, blurry her vision may be, she could see well enough to acknowledge the spikey blonde haired head as it poked up over the edge of her mattress.

"Can't sleep either?"

Integra sat up and frowned, eyeing the young girl. "Seras, you need to stop climbing up the bunks in the middle of the night," she scolded in a hushed voice. "You are going to fall one day."

She could not quite see the girl's expression, but the young Hellsing could make out her head tilting down, bangs falling over her doe like eyes. "…I had the nightmare again."

Instantly, Integra's expression softened towards the younger girl. She should be used to this by now. Though not as often as it was in the first few months, the routine still held true at least once each week. Shifting over, she patted the mattress beside her, letting Seras know that it was alright to come up.

The girl on the ladder then quickly tossed her lumpy pillow and old worn quilt that she lugged up along with her onto the top cot with practiced ease scrambling up over the edge as well. Fluffing her pillow quickly, she wrapped herself in her quilt before scooting up to nestle into the older girl's side for comfort. "Thank you, Sir!"

Integra hummed at the address, adjusting her head back on her own pillow. "Get some sleep, Police Girl," she stated blandly, though a bit of friendly affection slipped into the nickname.

Silence fell between the two girls, for a few minutes at least. Then, in a quiet, hesitant tone, the younger girl spoke. "Integra—"

"You wish to hear another, hmm?"

"Yes please!" she eagerly replied. "Just one please!"

Groaning, Integra firmly stated, "Just _one_. Then, sleep. Understood?" Despite the rapid bob of the girl's head, Integra knew that she would be telling stories until the younger girl fell asleep. Which could be anywhere from five minutes to half the bloody night. "What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me more about _him_!"

"Your _king_ again?" she asked in exasperation, knowing _exactly_ who the blonde was asking about. "Why do you always ask about _him_? Why not the hunter?"

"The hunter is scary," she replied simply.

"And he isn't?"

"The hunter seems cold and mean. The king sounds… better."

"Fine, fine: another one, hmm? I'm going to run out of stories at this rate." Shifting to get more comfortable while Seras snuggled into her side, she affectionately stroked the younger girl's hair before speaking. "Another tale about your king… the king of vampires."

And so, she wove her tale, telling of the fallen "hero", or at least, that's how Integra portrayed him, for Seras' sake. The younger girl listened, enraptured by the story, and vaguely, Integra wondered if this is what it had been like for her father all those years ago, when he first began telling her these tales. They were dark and twisted, a sense of morbidity woven through them, but that suited the two girls just fine. Each had seen darkness before, and neither were afraid to simply hear about it.

They just lost themselves into the stories, forgetting the world around them. They forgot about the old, creaky bunks they slept in; they forgot about the dozens of bunks surrounding them, each filled with a child; and they forgot about why they were there, these lost orphans without a home.

They did not think about any of it in that moment. Just the story. The story, and the tragic Vampire King.


	2. The Queen

**Author's Notes:** **Okay, I wasn't going to post this until next week, but WOW I got a lot of reviews this weekend. Thank you all! I hope that I can continue to please you with my writing~ I have lots of plans for this story!**

 **SapphireWyren: Here is the update I promised~**

 **Skardarken-Weiz: Thanks! Its definitely going to be a longer story: I'm not exactly sure how long, it depends on my muse, but I have quite a few ideas for this!**

 **AmericanWildDog: Thank you!**

 **PinkTypeWriter: The story chapters shall definitely be getting longer as the plot progresses: the first few are about a page and a half or so, but I tend to write around four pages on average for most story chapters. But yes! I love little Integra and Seras~**

 **xxSonnis: I'm glad you like it~ Hopefully I can keep your attention!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Queen.**

* * *

 _One year ago._

* * *

"We have no choice."

"Of course we have a choice: we _always_ have a choice. You just choose to defend _him_!"

"Be reasonable Walter. We cannot act without proof, and that would mean catching him in the act. But she is so young, barely nine years old: the risk would be greatly stacked against her. You cannot protect her at all the times. Would you really put her life on the line?"

"Of course not!"

"Then your _choice_ is obvious: Integral Hellsing must disappear."

Her breath caught in her throat, backing away from the door in shock. Sweaty palms fell limply at her sides as Sir Irons words rolled about through her head. _He wants to get rid of me?_ She shook her head, gritting her teeth. _No! No, I won't leave. I am a Hellsing: I must stand firm! I won't give in! Walter will help—_

"I understand."

" _No!_ "

Walter's words felt like a sharp blade piercing her back. Without thinking her actions through, she had burst out through the door of her room, startling the two men who had been conversing in the hall and colliding with the old butler. "Miss Integra!" he exclaimed as she latched tightly to his side. "You are supposed to be asleep—"

"You will _not_ send me away!" she ordered, her body trembling as she looked up into his eyes. "I am a Hellsing: I will not run!"

"Integra…" Walter began. "It is not safe for you here. There are those who will seek to use you or, heaven forbid, harm you in order to gain control of the organization."

"I don't care. I forbid it." She wished she sounded strong and firm. Her father would have given better orders. Yet she could not manage to sound anything but a scared, petulant child.

"Integra—"

"I just lost my father, _I will not lose you too!"_

And like a damn breaking, the girl collapsed against the butler, sobbing in a very ugly and unladylike fashion into the man's waistcoat. She had sat at her father's side for three days as the man faded away. For three days, she held back tears, trying to be strong, to be a proud Hellsing with her head held high as she carried on. Though her eyes had been clouded with unshed tears, she had mustered through, even after he had taken his last breath. She had held on, because she was Hellsing, because it was her duty, because she told herself she was not alone with Walter at her side and the Hellsing Organization to lead.

Now they wanted to take it all away.

Walter knelt next to the small girl, gathering her in his arms. He knew this moment was coming, seeing how distraught the girl had been since earlier this morning when Sir Arthur had finally passed on, but now, as she sobbed and wailed against his shoulder, he felt absolutely horrible for his role in her break down. Such burdens placed on one so young.

"Integra." Sir Irons stepped forward, interrupting the moment between the two. She glanced up from Walter's shoulder, eyes bloodshot and tears still trailing down her cheeks as she did her best to suppress her sobs. "I know you have dealt with much this past week. If we had any other choice, we would not have resorted to this."

Walter took this moment to place his hands on her shoulders, turning the girl to face him. "You are in danger, Miss. I wish I could deny it, but there are people who disagree with your father's decision to leave you the organization. Until these people are dealt with, you are too young and vulnerable to stay here."

She tried to protest, but he cut her off with a firm gaze. "I want to believe I could protect you, to keep you safe. I have been deluding myself over this for a while now. But I now realize I cannot in good faith put your life at risk." His hands tightened minutely on her shoulders, his eyes glancing downwards only to lift back up to hers, staring her down with an intensity she had never seen from him before. "Integra, for your own sake and the sake of this organization, you have to leave this place."

The girl went silent, her wide blue eyes staring intently into the eyes of the elderly butler kneeling on the floor next to her. She seemed to be searching for something in his eyes, and whatever it was, she seemed to have found it. A strange, determined look set on the young girl's face as she gave a stiff nod.

Rising to stand from where she had collapsed in hysterics just minutes before, she glanced between the two. Had the child been anyone else, they might have been amused at the commanding look on her face as she adjusted her glasses and smoothed out her nightdress. But they knew full well who they were dealing with.

"Well, what are you two waiting on? An invitation? We have planning to do, and not a lot of time to do it."


	3. The Knight

**Author's Notes: So sorry this took so long. My boss had me working so many hours and I had a test last week. I'm so drained right now.**

* * *

 **LadyKusanagi: Yes, she really is. And thank you! I wanted to keep her personality but acknowledge that she is still a young child in this. Lots of character development is needed to make her into the Integra we know and love.**

 **ninjadaleburg: Aww, thank you!**

 **Skadarken-Weiz: Thanks! And I have plans for this little bit: there stay here is only temporary.**

 **AmericanWildDog: Integra is such a fun character to figure out. And yes it is, but it won't last forever~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Knight.**

* * *

"Name?"

Her feet shifted as she straightened her back. With her chin raised high, the nine-year-old firmly stated. "Integra." A pause. "Integra Brook."

The older woman behind the desk hummed, scribbling some notes down on the paper. She had seen her fair share of children, from shy and cocky, broken and angry. This one was certainly new. She had never met child quite so…

Intimidating.

Not that she backed down under the child's gaze. "Parents?"

"I would not be here if they were in the picture."

The lady scoffed. Intimidation and snark. Oh, she will certainly be a handful. "Fine, you do not have to tell me if you do not wish to." Another blank spot on her record. Not that blank records were unusual for orphans.

But even for an orphan, this girl was an unusual case. The girl had shown up on their front stoop, an impassive look on her face and a small trunk in hand. Her clothes were decent, much nicer than what normal orphans show up in, and her hair was neatly brushed to frame her face, showing her stern, calculating eyes behind large rimmed glasses. Throughout her whole introduction, she acted as if the situation were her conducting a business meeting rather than her being signed into the orphanage. Her mannerisms were explained away as having grown up in a manor as a servant's child, but when pressed for more information, she declared that she was 'not at liberty to say.'

 _Probably the daughter of a maid who got too close with the lord of the house._ She had seen it before: Lords acting as if they can do as they please. But the moment it threatens their status among the elite, they sweep the entire thing under the rug, pretending as if it never happened. _Still, poor thing. She seems bright. Could have done something with her life if they hadn't of thrown her away._

She asked a few more questions, receiving blunt answers or half-answers. Clearing her throat, the woman decided that now was the time to end the interview. "If that's all the information you have, then you may leave."

"That is all."

"Then Teresa will meet you out in the hall: she should have a cot ready by now."

"Very well," Integra responded politely, gathering up her trunk. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Steward." With a slight nod of her head to the older woman, she turned and made her way out of the room, shutting the door with a firm click.

Leaning back in her chair, Ms. Steward let out a slow breath. "That girl is certainly… _strange_." Grimacing, she then muttered, "I need a cigarette."

* * *

"This way, please!"

Integra followed after the young woman, silently observing her. With messy brown hair and an overall mousey appearance, 'Teresa' seemed fairly average. Her smile crossed some border of genuine and forced, as if she wanted to be happy yet at the same time was worrying. Based on the mixture of frown and laugh lines beginning to form on her face, Integra assumed she had been like this for a while now.

Before she could dwell on what might be bothering Teresa, the young woman abruptly stopped next to a large doorway. The dark oak doors might have once been pretty, but it had begun to dull from neglect and lack of proper care. Much like Teresa.

"This is the girl's dormitory!" she declared with as much cheerfulness as she could muster. "You will be sharing a bunk bed with another resident. Umm… Sadie?... No, Sarah! Yes, I believe the girl's name is Sarah!"

Integra quirked a brow as Teresa threw open the creaking door. Did this woman seriously not know the other children's names?

"This way, Ingrid!"

…Apparently so.

Walking into the room, she noticed a distinct lack of other girls. Considering the time of day and the fair weather, she simply assumed the others were outside. As they walked along the rows of bunks, she began to assume that no other girls were in the room. That is, until she reached her bunk.

"Here we are!" Gesturing towards the bunk beside her, Teresa declared, "The top cot will be yours from now on! Oh, and look: Sarah is here too!"

Peering at the lower cot, Integra observed the young girl sitting hunched in the corner. Clearly no more than six or seven, her face was still rounded from obvious youth, her blonde hair choppy and almost spikey in appearance. Integra might have called the girl almost cherubic in appearance, were it not for the look in her eyes. Knees pulled tightly to her chest as she rested her chin on her knees, the girl stared straight ahead, not even bothering to acknowledge the two. Her mouth just remained set in an angry scowl.

Oblivious to the young girl's obvious anger, Teresa gestured to Integra. "Sarah, this is your new bunk mate, Ingrid! I'm sure you two will get along wonderfully!" Then, she began to walk away, calling out over her shoulder, "I will just let you two get to know each other. Have fun!"

Integra audibly sighed, glancing at her new bunk mate who had yet to respond. Shaking her head, she lifted her trunk and tossed it up on her cot, deciding to figure out where to store it later. She had yet to rest since her planning session with Walter and Sir Irons late last night, and she needed sleep.

As she began to climb up the rickety ladder on the bunk, she absently stated, "Its Integra. That woman cannot seem to remember a simple name for five measly minutes."

As she pulled herself up over the edge, she heard a faint yet blunt voice speak. "Seras."

Poking her head back underneath, she asked, "I beg your pardon?"

The girl finally turned her head, gazing at Integra with wide yet cold blue eyes. "My name. Its Seras Victoria. Not Sarah. _Seras_."

Nodding slowly, Integra smirked slightly at the girl. "Duly noted."


End file.
